User talk:Carmen And Blue Jeans
Welcome Welcome to my Talk Page!!! Your going to love it here, I tell you :) Leave me a message or comment. If your leaveing me a message, be sure to leave your signatue with them, or else I won't be able to know who wrote the message. Also, please don't edit a message you didn't send, Thanks. With love, Blue Jeans 11:24, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Heart-shaped sunglasses unite. Hi! I'd have to say that my favorite Lana songs are "National Anthem", "Blue Jeans," "Radio," and "Summertime Sadness." TeamTaycob 17:32, May 29, 2012 (UTC) : Sure, we can be friends. :) How are you? TeamTaycob 00:12, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ::: Oop, sorry about that! I just get a lot of messages weekly and sometimes miss some. :/ Anyway, isn't "National Anthem" awesome!? And in case you didn't know, it's Lana's next single! She's already filmed the music video for it, and I cannot wait, though I know it's probably going to be like the "Video Games," first "Blue Jeans," and "Carmen" video, you know, filled with a bunch of old, random clips. :/ I wish it would be like the second "Blue Jeans" video, though I prefer the first one because Lana's "favorite sweater" was really cute and I read somewhere that Lana made it herself. Anyway, I hope the "National Anthem" video will really be like a music video and actually shows Lana singing, like in the "Born To Die" video! TeamTaycob 13:46, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::: I know, right!? I'm pretty sure that Lana knows exactly what she's doing and what she's doing is downright symbolism, but I don't enjoy her music videos. I do listen to her songs A LOT, though. Like, half of her entire Born To Die album is in my iTunes' top 25 most played songs. See? ::::: TeamTaycob 13:54, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::: RE: Hi! Hey, Sure, We can be friends. i'm Callie, Nice to meet you, too. I see that you like Lana Del Rey. There are two more users that like her, too: TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt and Lana Del Rey Girl ! Bye! LawrenceGirl 16:35, May 30, 2012 (UTC) No, it's fine. i was going to change it, anyway. LawrenceGirl 13:32, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Sure! Nice to meet you. :D ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 16:19, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay, then. To be perfectly honest, it sounded like you were lying from the start. But you most likely won't find any creepy stalkers here. There are plenty of users in your age range. It's Twilight, after all. TeamTaycob 14:04, June 5, 2012 (UTC) : By the way, Lana has a new song called "Body Electric." This is her performance to it. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BrPjNInRjxU&feature=player_embedded#! TeamTaycob 14:28, June 5, 2012 (UTC) I love Lana Del Rey <3 Look up "Without You." Right now. I love that gif. She is so cuuuuuuuuuuuute. And I also love "Summertime Sadness," though it is one of saddest songs I've heard in a long time. I wrote a Twilight fanfic that was inspired and based entirely off of Lana's Born To Die album. The "Summertime Sadness" (okay, even though the sad stuff came in November/December) stuff was always the saddest to write. However, the fanfic was pretty good. TeamTaycob 13:58, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Lana Del Rey video Hey! I found this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FpmzTPajHC8 Enjoy, Carly! LawrenceGirl 14:12, June 13, 2012 (UTC) A late reply :) Haha sorry for late reply, and thank you, I do love my name!! It's amazing, yours is also okay ;) x TheWolfPacksBitch 16:36, June 13, 2012 (UTC) This performance... ...is so great. Lana, darling, you're the best. God, I was nearly crying. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qse92j-iR8o TeamTaycob 03:40, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Correction: I'm crying like a baby. TeamTaycob 03:41, June 18, 2012 (UTC) BUT WATCH IT, OMG. She's got her hair up big beauty queen style. :3 TeamTaycob 03:41, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Sure! I'd love to be friends with you :) TeamJakeward1402 10:16, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'm fine, thanks. :) Nike’s Girl 15:11, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Our last chat discussion.. Oh, I nearly forgot that the last time we were on chat, you asked me for a Lana video. Here it is - http://vimeo.com/35441050. It's "National Anthem" but you like that song, so.... Bye! - LawrenceGirl 15:14, June 20, 2012 (UTC) If you don't know what today is... ...I'm disowning you. Bye. TeamTaycob 13:58, June 21, 2012 (UTC) *facepalm* IT'S LANA'S BIRTHDAY. I'm disowning you. Bye. TeamTaycob 14:05, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ::: Don't worry, I'm sure she still loves you. ;) ::: Nike’s Girl 14:13, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :::: (OH MY GOD, THESE EDITING CONFLICTS. STOP EDITING THE SAME PAGES AS ME, PEOPLE.) I'm still your friend, Carly. It's just that... omg every Lana fan knows her birthday is June 21st. :O It's not stalking - it's unpaid excessive research on an individual. ;D But yeah, I'm still your friend. I just thought you'd know or even guess. TeamTaycob 14:22, June 21, 2012 (UTC) It's okay. Naw, don't be silly. It's easy to get the link. LawrenceGirl 14:18, June 21, 2012 (UTC) National Anthem Wasn't the end just so good!? Ugh, I love that video, lol. TeamTaycob 14:46, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey cheer up! :)